killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
List of weapons
Various firearms and other weapons are used in the filming of Killjoys. http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Killjoys Handguns Dutch uses a Vektor CP1 in a cosmetic shell as her sidearm. John uses a Walther P99 in a cosmetic shell as his sidearm. D’avin uses a Beretta 92FS in a cosmetic shell as his sidearm. Fancy Lee carries a Brügger & Thomet VP9 as his sidearm. Spider Drakos carries a Glock 17 in a CAA Tactical RONI-G1 stock in One Blood. Surja carries a M1911A1 in a cosmetic shell in Come the Rain. One of Kal Csoort's team members carries a Chiappa Rhino revolver in Come the Rain. Umarex Walther Red Hawk air pistols are used by various characters in numerous episodes. Shotguns One of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood carried a Franchi SPAS-12. Submachine Guns PM-98 submachine guns are used by characters in several episodes. Several of R'yo's men in The Sugar Point Run carry Heckler & Koch MP7A1s. FN P90 TRs are the standard weapon used by Constance, Clara, Gwen, and Sarah in Vessel. Several of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood carry EKOL ASI Uzis Assault Rifles IMI Tavor TAR-21s are the main rifles used by Dutch, John, and D’avin. FN F2000 Tacticals are carried by security forces of the Company. One of the Scavengers in The Sugar Point Run carries an AK-47 variant. FN SCAR-Ls fitted with either Mk 13 Mod 0 or airsoft M203 grenade launchers are used by several of R'yo's henchmen in The Sugar Point Run. FAMAS F1s fitted with barrel shrouds and under barrel flashlights are carried by two of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood. Sniper Rifles One of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood carries a DSR-Precision DSR-1. Machine Guns One of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood carries a Knight's Armament LMG. Grenade Launchers M203A1s in KAC standalone stocks are used in several episodes appearing as energy weapons. Brügger & Thomet GL-06 fitted with vertical grips appear in several episodes, used to depict energy weapons. An early model CM203 fitted with a pistol grip and M16 heat shield is carried by Big Shady in Come the Rain Airsoft replicas of M203s are fitted to the SCAR-Ls used by R'yo's men in The Sugar Point Run. FN Mk 13 Mod 0s are fitted to the SCAR-Ls used by R'yo's men in The Sugar Point Run. A cosmetically dressed RPG-7 is used be a Scavenger to shoot down Lucy in The Sugar Point Run. One of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood carries a Heckler & Koch HK69A1. One of the Leithian nationalists in One Blood carries a standalone FN Mk 13 Mod 0. Other Firearms FN 303s appear in several episodes. Grenades A number of M84 stun grenades can be seen inside a weapons locker in Vessel. Jenny carries a bandolier of "plasma grenades" in Vessel which are airsoft versions of the VOG-25 grenade that have been modified to look like hand grenades. Other personal weapons *Bead dronesBangarang *Finger grenades - small, compact grenadesThe Sugar Point Run *Dart guns - Used by the scavenger gangs of Sugar Point. They fire electrified needles which can knock out their targets and fry electronics. *The "Little Colonel" - A compact, hand-held, targeted pulse charge EMP device with carbide casing, undetectable to weapon scanners. D'avin Jaqobis find one in one of Alvis Akari's resistance weapons caches, and is allowed to keep it as a bribe. He uses it during the infiltration of the RAC Cruiser.Enemy Khlyen *Defoliation bombs - Used by The Company to destroy Jakk grow ops. Missiles *Lazlo Chamber Inferno Missile Other weapons *Genetic BombOne Blood *Rumari Splinterstick, a curved knife about 8 inches long, was created by Omega Art Works for use in the Killjoys episode Bangarang. Improvised weapons *John Jaqobis uses a plasma torch to fight off Behemoth the scavenger gang leader in The Sugar Point Run. References Category:Technology Category:Miscellaneous Category:Weapons